Bangkorai, Schild von Hochfels
ist ein Buch in . Fundort *Bei den Wasserfällen zwischen der Viridianwacht und dem Kerbolsgrund in Bangkorai Inhalt (König Eamonds letzte Ansprache vor seinen Truppen) „Ritter des heiligen Pelin; Wache von Immerfort; freigeborene Miliz von Gramen und Ephesus; Soldaten von Bangkorai! Seit jeher sind wir der Schild von Hochfels, die erste Verteidigungslinie der bretonischen Königreiche gegen Eindringlinge aus dem Osten. Immer und immer wieder haben die Bretonen von Immerfort und der umliegenden Regionen zu den Waffen gegriffen und den Bangkoraipass bemannt, um jene abzuwehren, die unsere Heimat plündern und brandschatzen wollen. Im Jahr 874 der Ersten Ära, als die Armee von Kriegsfürst Thulgeg, die aus Orks und Goblins bestand, von den Rothwardonen aus Hammerfall vertrieben wurde, verweigerten wir ihnen den Weg durch den Pass und zwangen sie, nach Nordosten zu fliehen. So mussten sie bis zu den Drachenschwanzbergen marschieren, bevor sie endlich Orsinium erreichten. Nicht ein einziger Goblin schaffte es an unseren Posten vorbei in unser Heimatland. Und dann entthronten 1029 die Legionen von Kaiserin Hestra König Styriche, den Vampir von Verkath, sodass dieser mit seiner gefürchteten Grauen Schar nach Westen floh und auf dem Weg alles niederbrannte und abschlachtete. Aber als seine Armee aus Fledermausmenschen und Wölfen die Garnison von Bangkorai erreichte, brachen sie wie eine Welle an einer Klippe. Hestras Legionen stellten und erschlugen die Überlebenden, und die Kaiserin war so beeindruckt, dass die Hochfels in das Erste Kaiserreich aufnahm. Als nach fast eintausend Jahre unter dem Rubinthron Hochfels sich angesichts der Ausschweifungen des Alessianischen Ordens gezwungen sah, aus dem Ersten Kaiserreich auszutreten, entschieden sich die Mönche von Cyrodiil, uns nicht kampflos ziehen zu lassen. Im Jahr 2305 wurden unter Abt-General Priscus Mactator die Legionen von Frommheit und Anmut ausgesandt, um die Bretonen wieder ins Kaiserreich zu zwingen. Die Ungnadödnis war voll von Mactators Fanatikern, aber sie kamen nicht an der Garnison von Bangkorai vorbei, und nach einer fünfmonatigen Belagerung wandten sich die Frommen gegen die Anmutigen, und der Abt-General musste seine Niederlage eingestehen und in Schmach nach Cyrodiil zurückmarschieren. Nur einmal hat die Garnison es nicht geschafft, Hochfels zu verteidigen, nämlich als Durcorachs reikmannische Horde das Südufer des Bjoulsae herunterströmte und den nordwestlichen Grat überwand, der uns bisher immer beschützt hatte. Dann wurde Immerfort geplündert, und die Garnison wurde von rückwärtigen Seite her eingenommen. Aber noch immer schafften wir es, Hochfels genug Zeit zu kaufen, bis die bretonischen Königreiche ihre Truppen sammeln und am Ende Durcorach bei Dolchsturz abwehren konnten. Am heutigen Tag werden wir erneut von Eindringlingen aus dem Osten bedroht, in Form einer kaiserlichen Legion aus Cyrodiil. Aber dies sind nicht die legendären Krieger einer Kaiserin Hestra, oder die disziplinierten Soldaten eines Kaisers Reman: Dies sind die unwürdigen Söldner der Usurpatoren von Tharn. Diese Legion wird sogar angeführt von einem Vetter dieser dekadenten und gottlosen Familie! Und wer ist diese Magus-General Septima Tharn? Was hat sie schon groß vollbracht, außer Grundbesitzern ihre Steuern aus dem Leib zu pressen? Was für ein Bodensatz sind diese sogenannten ‚Legionäre‘, die sie mit sich schleift und die unsere Heimat mit ihrer ketzerischen Daedraverehrung besudeln? Ich sage euch, das ist Abschaum, eine Schande für den einst edlen Namen ‚Kaiserliche Legion'. Ich sage euch, das ist Gesindel. Und ich sage euch, dass keiner von denen an der Garnison von Bangkorai vorbeikommen wird, solange wir die Mauern bemannen! Also, was sagt ihr, Ritter des heiligen Pelin; Wache von Immerfort; freigeborene Miliz von Gramen und Ephesus; Soldaten von Bangkorai! Werden wir dem Blut unserer Ahnen Schande bereiten und Feinde durch den Pass lassen? Niemals, sage ich! Nicht heute, nicht morgen, niemals!“ en:Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock fr:Bangkoraï, bouclier de Hauteroche Kategorie:Online: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Über Bangkorai Kategorie:Online: Kein Bild vorhanden